An innocent game, not really!
by wait what's a social life
Summary: Two sets of twins with nothing to do. A game is proposed. Sure, why not? My first fanfiction, so tell me what you think! Fred&OC George&OC. AU.
1. Partners in Crime

**Hi, people! Ok so this is my first fan fiction EVER so let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, I only own my 2 OCS, Chloe and Brooke Middleton **

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. The only problem? There was nothing going on. Gryffindor 7th years Chloe and Brooke Middleton were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, bored out of their minds.<p>

Suddenly, Chloe lifted her potions book and started hitting herself repeatedly in the head with it making her sister jump and yell, "What the hell was that?"

Still hitting herself, Chloe answered, "I am so bored right now!"

A voice behind her said, "Miss Middleton, don't you know hitting yourself in the head kills brain cells?" Chloe whipped around and saw two redheads standing next to each other, laughing hysterically.

She narrowed her eyes and flipped her long, brown hair over her shoulder and said casually, "Well, Fred, at least I have brain cells to kill, unlike two certain Weasley twins I could mention."

Needless to say, that got them to shut up.

Fred and George walked around Chloe's armchair and plopped down on the couch, nearly landing on a couple of first years, who grabbed their things and ran out of the common room.

George snorted with laughter but shut up after one glare from Chloe. There was an awkward silence and they all jumped when Brooke spoke.

"Sooo… nice day today, right?" Everyone stared blankly at her.

"What?" she asked defensively.

At the same time, Chloe and Fred said, "There is absoluty nothing to do!" and then looked at each other in shock, then quickly looked back at Brooke.

George and Brooke were surprised for a second then exchanged a knowing look before looking at their respective twin.

Another silence.

"I know what we could do!" Fred burst out after a while.

George turned to his twin, eyes twinkling mischievously "And what would that be, dear brother?"

Fred waited a few seconds until everyone was looking at him. He met Chloe's eyes and she raised her eyebrows expectantly. We could make a list of things we probably shouldn't do at Hogwarts, and then do then and see who gets the most detentions!"

Chloe's hazel eyes lit up as she jumped up and shouted "AMEN!" Fred gave her a look that clearly said _what?_ But Chloe simply shrugged and looked at her sister.

Brooke, however, was more hesitant. "I don't know…"

Chloe glared at her sister. "Why not? It's perfect!" she said.

Brooke looked around avoiding eye contact and mumbled something.

"What was that?" George asked clearly confused, "Didn't quite catch it."

Brook shot him a death glare and said slowly, as if she were talking to a three year old, "I've never been in detention."

Fred and George gasped dramatically while pretending to faint. Brooke looked at Chloe and rolled her eyes. Chloe mouthed _I know, right?_

George sat up grinning and said "Well, there's a first time for everything, right?"

Brooke glared at him and said "Wrong."

Chloe looked at Brooke pleadingly and said, "Come on, Brookie, please? For me?" Brooke sighed. "Fine."

Chloe jumped up and shouted, "Yes!"

Fred started laughing while George looked and her a little strangely before starting to laugh as well while Brooke looked around the common room to make sure it was empty. Luckily, it was.

After they had stopped laughing, Brooke asked "Okay, so how is this going to work?"

Fred thought for a while before answering. "Well, maybe we could split up, keep track of the detentions we get, and when we decide to stop, we see who had the most detentions."

Chloe had been nodding slowly and then said, "Okay, sounds good, but how do we split up? Like me and Brooke against you and George or…?"

Fred looked at George and asked, "What do you think, Georgie?"

George looked at his brother grinning devilishly. "Well, Freddie, I personally think, so Miss Middleton and Miss Middleton here actually stand a chance-"

Brooke rolled her eyes, but Chloe said indignantly, "Um, hello? You do know we can hear you, right?"

George continued as if she hadn't said anything. "-Maybe we should have a Weasley and a Middleton against the other Weasley and the other Middleton?"

Fred shrugged and said, "Fine by me."

Then he looked at Chloe, who nodded and said slowly "Okay…"

Brooke nodded, caught George's eye, and raised her eyebrows, tilting her head slightly towards Fred and Chloe. George gave a small nod, indicating that he understood.

"So how about Brooke and I are a team and then Chloe and Fred are a team?" George asked innocently.

Brooke looked over at Chloe and thought she saw a flash of panic in her eyes before her sister arranged her features into an emotionless mask.

"Sure." Chloe said sounding as if she didn't care at all.

Brooke sighed quietly and shook her head. She made a mental note to herself to ask Chloe about it that night.

"So we have the rest of today and all of tomorrow to come up with a temporary list with our… partners in crime… and we start on Monday, alright?" George confirmed.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I'm not moving, so, Chloe, looks like you and Fred are gonna have to find somewhere else… sorry!" Brooke said cheerfully, not sounding sorry at all.

Fred got up and held his hand out to Chloe to help her up. She looked at suspiciously for a second before Fred laughed and said teasingly, "Well, what are you waiting for? I'm not gonna bite you!" Chloe gave him a look that clearly said _are you sure?_ Before cautiously taking it and having Fred pull her up they walked towards the portrait hole.

Chloe turned and said to Brooke, "I hate you!"

Brooke laughed and said in a suspiciously innocent voice "Love you too, sissy!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and climbed through the portrait hole with Fred right behind her.

**I actually feel pretty good about this chapter. I hope you like it! Reviews would be nice… ideas, opinions, constructive criticism anything is good. I'll try to update on a daily basis… I'm sick, so I really have nothing better to do… ciao!**


	2. Complications

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything other than the Middleton twins.**

**Sorry about the format on the other chapter… I'm new at this… Okay, people, second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The portrait hole slammed shut after Fred and he looked at Chloe and asked, "So, where are we going?"<p>

Chloe shrugged and said "I don't know, how about the library?"

Fred nodded and the set off down the corridor, not talking. After five minutes of walking in silence Fred looked at Chloe and said, only half joking, "You didn't seem too thrilled to be working with me."

Chloe gave a nervous laugh. "What are you talking about?"

Fred opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a drawling voice. "Well if isn't the blood-traitor and his little piece of mud blood filth!"

Fred stiffened and said bitterly, "What do you want, Malfoy?" he practically spat the name. Chloe was surprised by the amount of venom in his words.

Draco Malfoy stood roughly five feet away, with his, for lack of better word, _friends_ Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Malfoy smirked "Oh, just for all the mudbloods in the school to die slowly and painfully, same old, same old." Fred clenched his fist around his wand, causing his knuckles to turn white. Chloe shot a warning look, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Weasel, are you really letting it _touch_ you?" Chloe gave Fred a look that said _I've got this._

"You know, Ferret, _it_ has ears, and _it _would also like you to know that calling me a mudblood won't make your blood any more pure."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and looked at Chloe. "Tell me Middleton, how you and your mudblood clone are doing these days?" Seeing the hurt look on Chloe's face, Malfoy continued, "And your parents, what about them? How are the mudblood makers?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "You know, Middleton, you're nothing but a horrible mistake, you and your sister, both. I don't know how you look at yourself in the mirror each morning. In fact, I don't know why you don't just kill yourself and make the world a better place!"

Fred looked at Chloe, who was shaking uncontrollably, a split second before she whipped out her wand cried, "Petrificus Totalus!" She stalked towards Malfoy's stiff form with a look in her eye that made Crabbe and Goyle flee, fearing their lives.

In an eerily calm and quiet voice she said "Next time, you'll give it a bit more thought before you insult any part of my family, or any one of my friends, now won't you?" After a moment Fred realized she was talking about him.

Meanwhile Malfoy, unable to talk, gave her a look that said _don't kill me! _

Chloe kicked him hard in the side and said, "I hope you've learned your lesson, you good for nothing son of a bitch!"

Her voice broke on the last word and she turned and ran as fast as she could. Now, Chloe wasn't the kind of girl who cried frequently. In fact she had never cried once in all her time at Hogwarts. Maybe because her family and friends were mentioned or maybe it was because she had dealt with comments like those for almost seven years but either way, she was sobbing by the time she collapsed under a tree by the lake.

That's how Fred found her; head on her knees and sobs wracking her body. Not sure what to do, he sat next to her and whispered, "Hey, Chloe." Chloe lifted her head and looked at him.

"What?"

"If you wanna talk about it, I'm here."

Chloe smiled "Thanks."

After a while, Chloe took a deep breath and said "How about we work on that list?"

Fred smiled at her. "Okay."

Things I am not allowed to do at Hogwarts By Chloe Middleton and Fred Weasley

1. If a classmate falls asleep, I will not take advantage of that fact and draw a Dark Mark on their arm.

2. Seamus Finnegan is not "after me Lucky Charms".

3. I will not shave Mrs. Norris.

4. I will not bring a Magic Eight Ball to Divination class.

5. I must not run through the hallways screaming "The muggles are coming, the muggles are coming!" during class.

6. Crucifixes do not ward off Slytherins, and I should not test that.

7. It is not necessary for me to yell "BURN!" every time Snape takes points away from Gryffindor.

8. I will not ask people what their daemons are.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe is actually based off of me and Brooke is based off of a good friend of mine! I'm eating a mini pizza! Mini pizza! Sorry… review pleeeease! <strong>


	3. My name is Inigo Montoya

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, not even a little bit.**

**Hey, hey, hey! I just got back from the beach. (Myrtle Beach, anyone?) hope you like it!**

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Brooke and George were already finished with their list

Stuff I'm not supposed to do at Hogwarts By Brooke Middleton and George Weasley

No matter how good a fake Australian accent I can do, I will not imitate Steve Irwin during Care of Magical Creatures class.

If a classmate falls asleep, I will not take advantage of that fact and draw a Dark Mark on their arm.

I am not allowed to charm the words Ferret Boy onto Draco's forehead.

Albus Dumbledore is not my personal Jesus.

"Defying my will" is not a crime worthy of life in Azkaban, and I should not tell that to the first-years.

I will not give Hagrid Pokémon cards and convince him that they are real animals.

I will not charm the play 'Romeo & Juliet' to say 'Draco & Hermione' and put it in the library.

I am not allowed to sing, "We're Off to See the Wizard" while skipping off to the Headmaster's office.

It is not possible to trade first years among houses, I should not try.

Professor Snape did not kill my father and does not deserve to die.

George looked at Brooke and grinned.

"Well, that was easy, wasn't it?"

Brooke looked at George and said "Yeah, it went a lot quicker than I thought it would and I really like the list."

George looked at the list and turned to Brooke with a confused expression on his face.

Brooke sighed and said, "What is it?"

"Well, a couple things, who is Steve Irwin?" George asked

Brooke laughed and said, "Oh, that! I had forgotten that you were a pure blood! Steve Irwin is an Australian crocodile hunter."

George nodded and said "Okay, what about numbers six, seven and eight?"

Brooke glanced at the list and responded, "Pokémon is a muggle card game that my little brother and his friends are completely obsessed with. Romeo & Juliet is a famous muggle play written by William Shakespeare, and 'We're off to see the Wizard is a song from a movie called the Wizard of Oz."

George gave her a weird look.

"What? I didn't come up with the name!" Brooke said defensively.

"Okay what about number ten?"

"That's from a movie called the Princess Bride. The actual line is 'My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die'."

"Interesting."

Brooke laughed "I know, right?"

There was a silence.

Brooke walked over to the window and looked out across the field and saw someone who looked a lot like her sister running full speed towards the lake. The person collapsed under a tree.

"Hey, George, can you come here for a second?" Brooke asked.

George walked over to where she was standing and looked out the window.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" he asked, confused.

Brooke sighed impatiently and pointed at the figure under the tree.

"Whoa, is that Chloe?" George asked.

"That's what I was thinking, but then I thought if that's Chloe, then where's Fred?"

As if on cue, a boy with red hair ran out across the field and approached the person under the tree and crouched next to them.

"Does _that_ answer your question?" George asked with a smirk.

Brooke was staring intently at the pair under the tree.

"I guess it does… wait a minute, is she _crying_?" she asked suddenly sounding worried.

George squinted at the pair.

"What? Chloe Middleton, crying? Is that even possible? I assumed she didn't have tear ducts!"

Brooke shot him a death glare and walked back to the couch and sat down.

"Well, we can be sure of one thing. If I ever catch whatever made her cry, it will not live to see the light of tomorrow."

George was shocked by the ferocity in her voice. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Wow, that's a bit harsh."

Brooke looked at him, her eyes full of anger.

"Would you rather I said I would rip their arms of and beat them with their own arms? That's about the only other option."

"Who knew you had it in you?" George asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked.

"Well, all of a sudden you're angry and full of violence."

"Is that a bad thing, Mr. Weasley?"

George looked at Brooke with an amused look on his face.

"No, not at all, Miss Middleton."

"Good."

Just then the portrait hole swung open and Chloe and Fred climbed through.

Chloe froze when she realizes George and Brooke were staring at her. She wiped her eyes and forced a smile.

"So… nice night tonight." Chloe said uneasily.

George and Brooke looked at her strangely.

"Well, I'm really tired so, uh, I'm gonna take a nap before dinner, 'kay?" Chloe said. She almost tripped running up the stairs to her dorm.

Brooke sighed. "I'll go see what that was about. See you guys at dinner."

Brooke walked over to the stairs to her dormitory, wondering what could have possibly gotten into her sister as she started to climb.

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thought this was a good place to stop. Reviews are love!**


	4. Pit Bullls and Coyotes

**Disclaimer: Still, don't own Harry Potter, but thank you for asking.**

**Fourth chapter! My older sister helped me with this chapter because I had a bad case of writer's block… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brooke climbed the stairs leading to her dormitory and opened the door to her room and found Chloe face down on her bed.<p>

"Clo?"

Chloe groaned when her sister used her childhood nickname.

"Yes, Brookie?"

Brooke jumped on Chloe's bed and crossed her legs.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

Brooke sighed and shook her head.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Can I tell you tonight?"

"Okay"

"Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know… I'm borrowing your black jacket, 'kay?"

Before Brooke could protest, Chloe jumped of her bed ran over to Brooke's bed, grabbed the jacket and sprinted to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Chloe Anne Middleton!" Brooke shouted

"Ooh, we're on a full name basis, are we now? You know, two can play that game, Brooke Danielle Middleton!" Chloe's voice sounded from the bathroom.

10 minutes later, Chloe emerged from the bathroom wearing not only Brooke's jacket but, a pair of jeans that also belonged to Brooke.

"Hey are those my jeans?" Brooke asked

"Yup. Let's get to dinner so we can come back and sleep!"

Brooke rolled her eyes and followed her sister to the common room.

Fred and George were still sitting on the couch and were looking at a piece of parchment when the girls arrived Fred quickly stuffed it in his bag.

Brooke looked a little suspicious, but when she looked at Fred, he just shrugged. Brooke rolled her eyes, sighed, and shook her head.

Chloe plopped down happily next to Fred while Brooke sat in an armchair and pouted.

George looked at Brooke and then at Chloe and then back to Brooke.

"Chloe, what did you do to Brooke?" he asked.

"Same as last time, I took her jacket."

Brooke, sounding like a four year old, whined, "But she didn't ask!"

Fred and George looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Chloe smiled and said "Come on, guys, let's get to dinner, because the sooner we finish eating, the soo-"

"-ner we can go to sleep, we know. Is sleeping all you ever think about?" Fred asked.

"Not _while_ I'm sleeping" Chloe answered as if it were obvious. "Now, let's go."

The four 7th years got up and walked towards the portrait hole and climbed through.

Once at the great hall, they walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Fred and George loaded their plates and proceeded to stuff their faces. Brooke and Chloe shot each other a look that said _gross_.

Chloe took two apples and a glass of pumpkin juice and stood up.

"I'm gonna go back and work on the DADA homework."

"You mean producing a patronus? It's easy. I'm surprised you hadn't done it yet." Brooke said, looking up from her food.

"…"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"OK, see you later."

Back in the common room, Chloe looked through her DADA notes and textbook.

"Got it! Find a happy memory and say the spell and BAM, silver animal!"

Chloe sat thinking for a couple minutes drumming her fingers on her textbook and muttering to herself.

"Happy memory, happy memory… bloody hell, why can't I think of a happy memory?"

Suddenly the image of her little brother a day after he was born popped into her head.

_Well, it's worth a try… _Chloe thought.

Stood up, holding her wand, and said clearly and confidently "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver pit bull shot out of the end of her wand and ran around the room a couple times before sitting down in front of her and cocking its head to one side before vaporizing.

"Huh, a pit bull, never seen one as a patronus, but okay."

"Me neither" a voice said from the shadows.

Chloe spun around with her wand out in front of her. A moment later Fred stepped forward.

"Hey, I'm not here to kill you. If that's what you think."

Chloe scoffed. "If you think you can kill me then there is something seriously wrong with you, my friend."

Fred grinned at her. "A pit bull, huh? Interesting. Mine's a coyote."

Chloe tilted her head to one side and said "You know, it fits you."

Fred looked at her and said "As does yours."

Chloe nodded and said "Thanks."

"You are ever so welcome."

Chloe smiled and grabbed her bag and headed towards the stairs. She paused on the second step and turned when she felt eyes on her back.

"Night, Fred."

"Night, Chloe."

Chloe climbed the rest of the stairs, changed into her pajamas, crawled into her bed and fell asleep, dreaming of pit bulls and coyotes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Has that ever happened to you? You feel eyes in your back and turn around and someone's watching you from the other side of the room? It creeps me out. Tell me what you think! Review, home-skillet!<strong>


	5. Discussions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Gosh-golly-bonkers, you guys!**

**Well, hiya! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

When George entered the dorm, he found Fred staring at the wall.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you please tell me what happened today?"

Fred gave George a puzzled look.

"What?"

George walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked at Fred and sighed and shook his head.

"Freddie, Freddie, Freddie, I always knew you were slow, but really? I can't believe this madness!"

"George, please, enlighten me and tell me what on earth you mean!" Fred said in an annoyed voice.

"Was Chloe really crying earlier today?" George asked.

"Yeah… wait how did you know?"

"Brooke and I saw her under a tree by the lake. So, I guess Hell's finally frozen over?"

Fred glared at him.

"Okay, so why was she crying?" George asked.

"Well, when we were heading down to the library to work on our list, we ran into Malfoy, and he called me a blood-traitor and called Chloe a… you know what… and called Brooke a you know what clone and her parents you know what makers then, Chloe put a full body bind on Malfoy said something about insulting her friends and family, kicked him in the side and ran to the lake."

"Wow, that is- Wait, did you say she kicked Malfoy?" George asked gleefully.

"It's not as if he didn't deserve it." Fred said in a hard voice.

"True, true."

"I'm going to bed. Night."

Fred climbed in to his bed and stared at the ceiling but couldn't fall asleep. Eventually he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Brooke jumped on Chloe's bed at 5:30 a.m. causing Chloe to scream bloody murder. When Chloe actually calmed down enough to see what was going on she saw her sister sitting cross-legged on her legs.

"Brooke, you almost gave me a bloody heart attack! Do you want me to die an unnecessarily early death?"

Brooke smiled sweetly at her sister. "I woke up at 5:00 and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I woke you up because I was lonely."

Chloe glanced at the clock next to her bed. "Oh, and you let me sleep for 30 minutes before waking me up. Caring as always." Chloe commented sarcastically.

"You might have avoided talking to me last night, but now you have to tell me!"

"Okay, one, that was really random, and two, I didn't 'avoid' anything, we both agreed I would tell you in the morning!" Chloe said, sounding irritated.

"Well, I don't know if you'd noticed, but it is the morning, so you can tell me!" Brooke said sounding very satisfied with her argument.

"Yes, Brooke, it is the morning, but I was unaware that you would get me up at this ungodly hour!"

Brooke opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted when the curtains around Chloe's bed were yanked open by a very tired looking Angelina Johnson.

The Gryffindor chaser yawned and looked at the twins.

"What's going on?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Angie, she woke me up at 5:30, and all I wanna do is sleep, and please, make her go away!" Chloe whined.

"Guys, if you're gonna fight do it anywhere but here!" Alicia Spinnet called from across the room.

Brooke's eyes lit up. "Great idea, Leesh! C'mon, Chloe!"

She grabbed Chloe's arm and dragged her towards the door.

Chloe looked franticly at her roommates and said desperately "Somebody stop this monster!"

Alicia shook her head, shaking with silent laughter while Angelina grinned and looked at Chloe with an amused expression on her face and said "You're on your own, my friend." Before crawling into her bed and pulling up her covers.

In the common room, Brooke and Chloe sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"So what happened?" Brooke asked excitedly, looking as if Christmas had come early.

"Um, Fred and I were walking to the library to work on our list and we ran into Malfoy," Brooke growled at the name. "I know, right? Anyway, he called Fred a blood traitor and called me a mudblood," Brooke gasped. "He called you my mudblood clone,"

"Oh, I know he didn't go there!" Brooke said furiously. " Brooke are you going to let me talk after you dragged me out of my bed?" Chloe asked

"Sorry."

"And he also called mum and dad mudblood makers," the look on her sister's face went from shocked and furious to absolutely livid in about two seconds.

"Oh, that little-" Brooke began, but Chloe cut her off.

"Wait. Then I got really mad and put a full body bind on him and kicked him hard in the side." Chloe finished proudly.

When Chloe looked over at Brooke, her sister's eyes were glazed over and she had a look on her face that Chloe had never seen before. Chloe was slightly worried.

"So, Brooke what is your patronus?" Chloe asked randomly in an attempt to change the subject.

Brooke snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, an eagle. Yours?"

"A pit bull."

Brooke cocked her head.

"Fits you"

Chloe laughed. "I seem to get that a lot."

Brooke looked at Chloe with a weird expression on her face.

"Don't ask."

Brooke nodded.

"Hey, Brooke?"

"Hmm?"

"Its 6:00… do you think breakfast is out yet?"

"Probably."

"Let's go."

"'Kay."

The twins were halfway to the portrait hole when Chloe stooped suddenly with a devilish expression on her face.

"Chloe, do I even want to know?"

"Probably not… come on"

Chloe grabbed her sister by the arm and ran towards the boy's stair case. When they reached the 7th year dormitories, Chloe signaled for Brooke to stay back. She took a running start and landed on Fred's bed.

"Bloody Hell!"

Fred opened his eyes to find Chloe sitting cross-legged at the foot of his bed; much like her sister had done to her.

Chloe smirked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when this happened to me."

"Middleton?"

"Yessums?"

"This had better be really important. Is the school under attack?"

"Nope."

"Is the school on fire?"

"Nope." Chloe popped the 'p'.

"Then why am I awake at," Fred looked at the clock. "6:00 in the morning?"

"Look on the bright side; at least I didn't get you up at 5:00."

"And how is that a bright side?"

"Because that's when Brooke got me up."

"Hey! Give me some credit! It was 5:30!" Brooke cried indignantly.

Chloe rolled her eyes "Same difference. Now get dressed so we can go get breakfast!"

Fred groaned "Fine"

"Huh, that was easier than I thought… Brooke, please go and get George up."

"'Kay, 'kay!"

Brooke skipped over to George's bed and poked him until he got up.

George moaned. "What time is it?"

"About 6:00"

George lifted his head and looked at Brooke. "Brooke, is that you?"

"No, I'm Dumbledore. Yes it's Brooke. Now get up before we miss breakfast."

At those words George shot out of bed and Chloe and Brooke went down to the common room to wait. Less than five minutes later Fred and George were at the portrait hole.

The four walked down to the great hall and walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

George looked at Brooke with a confused expression on his face.

"You said we were going to miss breakfast."

"Yeah, well, I lied to get you up faster. Shoot me and throw my body in a ditch."

Chloe looked over at her sister, her eyes sparkling. "Okay."

Fred and George laughed at the horrified look on Brooke's face.

"Chloe, you do know it's just an expression, right?"

Chloe shrugged and said "Where's the fun in that?"

Fred sighed to himself and thought _it's going to be a long day._

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a really epic week at camp, which ended with me really screwing up my ankle. Speaking of camp, my friend and I were walking to the river and another camper says, and I quote, "you're looking real slum with one strap over your shoulder." If anyone can provide me with the definition of 'slum', I will love you forever! Sorry about my randomness! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. The Long Day

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will. But a girl can dream.**

**Sorry I haven't updated, but school recently started and I freaked out and spent most of my time after school sleeping. Enjoy!**

After breakfast the four 7thyears walked down to the lake. Fred, George and Brooke watched in amusement a Chloe began to climb the same tree that only yester day, she was crying under.

"Chloe, if you climb any higher, you're gonna fall!" Brooke called to her sister.

"C'mon, Brooke when have I ever fallen out of a tree?" Chloe called back.

"Um…"

"Don't say it…"

"When we were in 2nd grade, 3rd grade, oh, and who could possibly forget 4th grade?"

"And she says it."

All that time Chloe was climbing higher and higher.

"Chloe, really, come down, I'm starting to get worried."

"Fine, _Mom"_

Chloe easily slid from branch to branch and finally landed on the ground.

"Who didn't fall? That's right! Me!" Chloe gloated to her sister.

As she turned around and took a step she tripped over the tree's roots and fell flat on her face, which made everyone burst out laughing.

Chloe got up and glared at everyone.

"Two things: one, I'm fine, thanks for asking. And two, you all had better sleep with one eye open, because I know where _all_ of you sleep."

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her with alarmed expressions.

Chloe smiled sweetly and skipped across the field to the castle for lunch, with the others trailing warily after her.

* * *

><p>After lunch they split up as they had the day before and headed in different directions.<p>

George and Brooke headed to the Gryffindor common room and Fred and Chloe headed to the library.

When Fred and Chloe had settled down in the back corner of the library, they just sat there for a little bit.

Finally Chloe sighed loudly, making Fred jump, and said, "I'm bored."

Fred looked at her.

"You don't have a very long attention span, do you?"

Chloe grinned.

"Not at all."

"Then let's go."

"Where?"

"Outside."

Chloe looked out the window.

"Fred, it's raining."

"So what? Scared of getting your hair wet?"

Chloe glared at him.

"Fine. Let's go."

They grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

When they were outside, Chloe dropped her bag just inside the castle and sprinted across the field. Fred also dropped his bag and ran after her.

In the middle of the field, Chloe did four cartwheels and stopped, breathing hard.

Fred stopped next to her.

"What's wrong, Middleton? Had enough?"

Chloe smirked.

"You wish, Weasley."

And she took off running across the field again with Fred right behind her.

After awhile, they plopped down under a tree, soaking and out of breath, and started to talk.

"What was your life like before Hogwarts?" Fred asked Chloe.

Chloe thought for a little while.

"Well, it was pretty miserable."

"Why?"

"Everyone hated my sister and me. Not as Much as Malfoy, but close. They said we were freaks who didn't belong with them."Chloe laughed humorlessly. "Turns out they were right. Brooke and I never belonged there, we always belonged at Hogwarts."

"What about your family?" Fred asked.

"Well I have a little brother, Aiden, he's, what? Ten? Yeah. And I love him more than almost anything else. My parents are veterinarians, basically Healers for animals, and I've been around animals for as long as I can remember."

Fred nodded.

"And your family?"

"Is huge. I've got five brothers including George and one sister."

"Cool."

They spent awhile talking before it started thundering. At that point they decided to go inside for dinner.

* * *

><p>In the Gryffindor common room, George and Brooke had also been talking.<p>

"You know what I would love to do right now?" Brooke asked George.

"What?"

"Give Snape a haircut. And make him wash his hair."

"That's not random at all…"

"No, really, it looks as if he rubs bacon on his hair on a daily basis!"

"…"

"What?" Brooke asked defensively.

"Nothing. I wonder what's for dinner."

Brooke glanced at her watch.

"Its 6:00… we can go see if you want."

"Okay, let's go!"

They left the common room and headed to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.

Not long after they sat down, the hall began to fill up with students.

Brooke narrowed her eyes dangerously, nudged George, and nodded in the direction of Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him.

"Wimp." Brooke muttered.

When Chloe and Fred entered the hall and approached the table, and plopped down across from George and Brooke.

"Aw… Chloe, did the sky pee on you?" Brooke asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes."

Chloe grabbed a chicken leg and ate it quickly. She waited anxiously until Brooke had finished eating and with a quick, "See you tomorrow" to Fred and George she grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her out onto the stairwell.

"I hate that place." She stated.

"The great hall?"

Chloe nodded.

"Why?"

"Too many people. I swear, I am the most claustrophobic thing on this planet."

Once they were in their dorm they each took a shower and changed into their pajamas and went to bed.

About an hour later, Angelina Johnson woke up Brooke.

"George wants to ask you something."

Brooke groaned.

"Can't it wait?"

"Just go down, please."

"Fine."

With great difficulty, she got out of bed and descended the girl's staircase in to the common room.

George was waiting in the middle of the common room.

"What is it George?" Brooke asked tiredly.

"Are the four of us still on for tomorrow?"

It took Brooke a minute to figure out what he was talking about.

"Of course."

"Good. Night Brooke."

"Goodnight, George."

When Brooke climbed back into bed, she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**Reviews, please! Tell me what you think! **


	7. The First Day

**Disclaimer: No. The answer's not gonna change any time soon. Just sayin'**

The next morning Chloe and Brooke got up and got ready for the day ahead of them.

When they left the common room and were walking down to the Great Hall, Chloe reached in to her bag and pulled out her iPod. Putting an ear bud in her ear, she tried repeatedly to turn it on.

Brooke watched her silently.

"Ugh, why won't this thing work?" Chloe said in an exasperated tone.

Suddenly Hermione Granger appeared.

"Hogwarts is-"she launched into a detailed explanation that Chloe quickly tuned out. After a few minutes Chloe tuned back in just in time to hear Hermione say, "It's in 'Hogwarts, A history', you know." before walking away.

"Of course it is." Chloe muttered as they entered the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table as they sat down next to Fred and George. Chloe and Brooke each grabbed a cup of coffee and a bagel.

"Ready for your first detention, Brooke?" George asked while Fred and Chloe tried not to laugh. Brooke shot them an icy look.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Brooke responded.

"Ah, my baby sister is growing up at last!" Chloe said wiping a fake tear away.

"Chloe, how many times do I have to remind you? I'm older than you! By like, three minutes!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "So what? Three minutes, big deal! Everyone thinks I'm older because I'm more mature."

Silence.

"Okay, forget I said that."

Brooke nodded.

Chloe looked at Fred and pulled out her list. "So I was thinking we would do number seven in potions, what do you think?"

Fred looked at the piece of parchment.

"Excellent. We could do number six during DADA, since we have it with the Slytherins, okay?"

Chloe grinned at Fred. "Why, that's a splendid idea, Mr. Weasley!"

"Why, thank you, Miss Middleton!"

Brooke sighed "What are you two going on about?"

"You'll see soon enough, baby sister." Chloe responded vaguely as she finished her bagel and got up to head to DADA.

As she was leaving the Great Hall, Brooke screamed after her, "For the last time, I'm older!"

"_Sure _you are!" Chloe shouted back.

After a while, Brooke turned to Fred.

"Really, what was that about?"

Fred stood up. "Can't say exactly. But don't do anything in Potions or DADA, okay?"

George nodded.

"Okay."

"So which ones are we doing?" Brooke asked when Fred left.

"Let's also do five and six."

Brooke pulled her list out of her bag. And checked five and six. She looked up smiling.

"Sounds good, but before Care of Magical Creatures, I have to go get the cards."

"Can't you get them now?"

"I would, but my family lives in Oxford."

"Oh."

"But I can do this." She grabbed he wand and cried, "Accio_ Aiden's __Pokémon cards!"_

Nothing happened.

She put her wand away. "It'll take a while. Come on we don't want to be late for whatever Chloe and Fred are doing. "

The Great Hall was already almost empty and Brooke and George exited quickly.

"Race you!" George called over his shoulder.

"Hey! No Fair!" Brooke shouted after him.

"Life's not fair!" George called back.

Brooke shook her head and started running.

* * *

><p>In the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Fred and Chloe were already sitting. When everyone had arrived, Moody limped out from behind his desk and took a swig from his flask.<p>

"Alright, today, we're gonna be practicing basic dueling. I'll be pairin' you up. Let's see… you," he pointed at Chloe, "and you." He pointed at Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain. After he had paired everyone up, a Gryffindor against a Slytherin, he nodded

"Bow to each other and begin when you're ready."

Chloe caught Fred's eye and they nodded.

Flint and Chloe bowed to each other and Chloe thought '_just like karate'_

As soon as they straightened up, flint shot a stunning spell as he, which she blocked quickly.

She quickly conjured a crucifix and shouted at the same time as Fred, "GET BACK, YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!"

Flint and Fred's partner, Montague, both stopped, confused.

Everyone else quit dueling and stared at the two pairs.

Moody limped forward.

"You dare interrupt my class?" he asked in a menacing tone.

Uneasily, Fred and Chloe nodded.

"Detention, both of you. My office, 8:00, tonight. Don't be late."

They nodded again. And one by one, the class resumed dueling.

* * *

><p>After class, Chloe, Brooke, Fred and George walked to Potions together.<p>

"And that's how you git-er-done!" Chloe said her British accent stronger than ever.

Brooke laughed as they entered Potions and sat down in desks across from each other.

Five minutes into class, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell ran in panting.

"Professor Snape I can explain…"

"And waste precious seconds of this class? Sit down. 5 points from Gryffindor."

Fred and Chloe glanced at each other.

"BURN!"

Snape glared at them and continued lecturing.

"Today you will be making the Draught of the Living Dead."

He tapped the board with his wand and ingredients and instructions appeared.

"Begin."

Everyone scrambled to the back of the room. The two twins sat patiently and waited.

While they were waiting a thick book flew in the door and hit Brooke in the head.

"BLOODY HELL!" Brooke screamed.

Snape turned around. "Miss Middleton, watch your language. 10 points from Gryffindor and-"

"BURN!"

"-detention. Tonight. The other Miss Middleton and Mr. Weasley, 5 points from Gryffindor. Each."

"BURN!"

"Detention both of you. Tonight as well."

Chloe put her feet up on her desk.

"As much as we would love to, we can't"

"Why, may I ask?"

"Moody already gave us detention tonight." Fred told him.

"Oh. I see. Well, in that case, tomorrow and Wednesday."

"Ok." Fred and Chloe said in unison.

"Now get to work."

* * *

><p>After potions, Brooke caught up with George, staggering slightly.<p>

"Got the cards." She said holding up the book and rubbing the back of her head.

George took the book from her and flipped through it. "What are these things?" he asked.

"No idea." Brooke responded. She took a step and almost fell over. George caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Whoa. Are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?" George asked with a uncharacteristic look of concern.

"No, no. I'm fine" Brooke stood up straight.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now let's get to class."

Outside Hagrid's hut, the seventh year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs stood waiting. Hagrid emerged from his hut and looked at his class.

"Alrigh', today yer gonna be-"

Brooke raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Middleton?"

"Professor Hagrid I have something that I want to show you."

"What is it?"

Brooke walked forward unsteadily and handed him the book of Pokémon cards.

Hagrid's eyes widened.

"What are they?" he asked, amazed.

"Pokémon." Brooke responded.

"They're… amazin'. You sure they're real?"

"Oh, positive."

Hagrid ran his hand over a dragon type thing.

"It's beautiful."

"Mmm-hmm"

That's how the rest of class went: Hagrid looking as if Christmas had come early and the class talking amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>Class was over and they hadn't received a detention. Brooke didn't have the heart to tell him that the animals weren't real. Hagrid looked so disappointed when he handed her back the book that she told him he could keep it till Friday.<p>

As she and George went up to the library she staggered and nearly ran into the doorway.

George looked at her. "Are you sure-"

"Positive."

They headed to the Muggle literature section and found 'Romeo & Juliet' Brooke muttered something and the title soon read 'Draco & Hermione'

"Can't wait for Hermione to see this."

"Me neither." Brooke said.

She picked up her bag headed for the door and blacked out.

**Hey, people. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had a lot of homework… I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Read&Review! Suggestions are welcome!**


	8. Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer: The genius that is known to the world as JK Rowling owns harry potter, not me.**

Brooke woke up in a bright room with a huge migraine. She looked around the room and saw a blurry shape sitting next to her bed. She blinked quickly until her vision focused enough for her to see her sister sitting next to her, staring into space.

"Hey, little sister." Brooke said with a smirk worthy of Malfoy.

Chloe jumped and snapped her head around to face Brooke, eyes narrowed.

"Don't you 'hey little sister me!' Do you have any idea how worried I was? How worried we all were? You and your stupid pride are to blame here! You never stopped to think that 'hey, I actually have an injury that Madam Pomfrey would want to look at!' ignoring a concussion! What were you thinking? You're supposed to be the smart one! You-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Brooke sat up, wincing.

"Whoa. Ow. Okay, hold up. What are you talking about?" Brooke asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you've been out cold for the past three days?" she said sarcastically. Seeing Brooke's confused look, she softened.

"Sorry, I was just really worried." Chloe explained.

"So now you know why I reacted the way I did after you fell of that horse without a helmet when we were 10?" Brooke asked with an eyebrow raised.

Chloe grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I do. But what was I supposed to think when I saw George carrying my unconscious sister?"

"He carried me up here?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Well, yeah, how else do you reckon you got up here?" Chloe pointed out.

"Eh, you're right. So, how were your detentions with Snape?" Brooke asked.

Chloe shuddered "Don't remind me."

"Was it that bad?" Brooke asked sympathetically.

"Worse. He made us take inventory of his supplies. He had things that would make Vol- sorry, You-Know-Who scream for his Mummy."

Brooke laughed and started to speak, but was interrupted by George who walked in with a worried look on his face, which quickly disappeared when he saw that Brooke was awake.

"See, Middleton, I told you that you should have gone to the hospital wing, but you didn't listen, did you?"

"Nope."

"Yeah she's a trouble maker, this one." Chloe said.

"What can I say? I'm a loose cannon." Brooke said, laughing.

"We all took notes for you, and you have a lot to catch up on." George said.

Brooke groaned. "I can't believe it. Three lousy days out of class and I'll be spending three weeks trying to catch up!"

Chloe shrugged. "What can you do about it?"

Soon Madam Pomfrey shooed everyone out, claiming that Brooke needed to rest. Chloe was about to point out that Brooke had been 'resting' for three days, and that Madam Pomfrey should have taken the chance when she had it. She didn't only because she wanted be able to visit her sister later.

* * *

><p>Chloe ran into Fred in the corridor in front of the Fat Lady.<p>

"Hey, Fred. What are you up to this fine day?" Chloe asked walking beside him.

"Well, I have a free period now, so I'm not really doing anything." Fred responded.

"Cool."

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Fred spoke up.

"I have an idea!"

"Should I be scared?" Chloe asked warily.

"Pssh, 'course not." Fred said as Chloe rolled her eyes.

"So, George and I did this once. We go to the library, check out a book of spells, sit anywhere there are a bunch of students, and cast random spells on unsuspecting Slytherins!"

"Let's do it." Chloe said.

They went to the library, checked out a thick book of spells and went outside and sat down outside the castle on the grass, along with many other Hogwarts students.

Fred flipped through the pages of the spell book and after a while, pointed something out to Chloe.

"First Slytherin you see." Fred told her.

Chloe nodded and looked for a victim. Her gaze came to rest on a sixth year Slytherin boy sitting under the low branches of a tree. She pointed her wand at him and said quietly, "Anteoculatia!"

Suddenly, antlers sprouted from the poor boys head and he jerked his head up in surprise, only to get his new accessories tangled in the branches above him.

Chloe and Fred tried (and failed miserably) not to laugh as the boy shook his head from side to side, trying to disentangle his antlers. When he was finally free, he swung his head from side to side, trying to figure out who had given him the antlers. He only succeeded in looking more stupid than he already did.

Chloe took the book from Fred and looked through it. Soon she had found something and she turned the book towards Fred, pointing at a spell.

Fred glanced at the page and looked around. He pointed his wand at Marcus Flint, who was walking by with one of his friends from the Slytherin Quidditch. "Tarantallegra" Fred muttered andFlintbegan to dance. Rather badly, at that.

His face turned red as everyone turned and started laughing at him.

His friend looked at him weirdly. "What are you doing, mate?" he asked.

"I can't stop dancing." Flint responded, his face turning redder by the minute.

Eventually, he managed to dance his way back to the castle.

Fred took the book back from Chloe and pointed to a spell on the same page as the previous one. She read it quickly and looked at a fifth year Slytherin girl by the name of Sarah Jenson. She was sitting with her friends, most likely studying for their O.W.L.s. She glanced around before pointing her wand at Sarah and muttering a spell under her breath.

Suddenly, Sarah burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Her friends jumped and started trying to comfort her.

"Sarah, what's the matter?" one of her friends asked.

"I don't know!" Sarah managed to say through her tears.

Her friends exchanged confused looks and continued to try to console their crying friend.

"Aw, how sweet. I guess Slytherins really do have hearts." Fred commented quietly to Chloe.

Trying not to laugh, Chloe hit him lightly on the arm and said, "Be nice!"

By that time, many people had begun to watch the scene unfold, some discussing amongst themselves why the Slytherin girl was crying.

"Maybe it's because of the stress from the O.W.L.s." one Hufflepuff girl said to her friends. "I remember how crazy they made my."

A murmur of agreement went up from the people watching.

"I think they're just hormone crazed teenage girls, is all." A seventh year Ravenclaw boy muttered as he walked towards the castle.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Tell me what you think! Please, please, please review! Your opinions matter! Any ideas for future chapters will be greatly appreciated! Adios for now, my friends!**


	9. Explanations

**Disclaimer: No way, José. **

As Fred and Chloe were wreaking havoc on (Almost) innocent Slytherins, Brooke was having a little chat with Madam Pomfrey.

"What do you mean; I have to stay here for two more days?" Brooke asked in a horrified voice.

"I mean just that, Miss Middleton; you are not fit for any activity and must stay here until I dismiss you!" Madam Pomfrey said in an exasperated tone. It was clear that the two had already had this conversation.

"But I'm already so behind in all of my classes! It was only a concussion!" Brooke exclaimed.

"You need to rest, dear."

"What? I've been resting for three days! How much more rested could I possibly be? In fact if I were any more rested, I would probably be dead!" Brooke pointed out.

Madam Pomfrey sighed impatiently.

"Madam Pomfrey, with all due respect, I can't take this place anymore. Sorry, but it reminds me too much of a muggle hospital, and I am terrified of those things. If you let me go back to my common room, I'll do nothing but rest, you have my word." Brooke promised solemnly.

Madam Pomfrey sighed again, but this time with resignation.

"You won't give up, will you? You're just as stubborn as your sister, you know."

Brooke grinned and nodded

"All right, you can go. But you have to have someone take you there, all right? And if I hear from anyone that you are doing anything but resting, you will be back here before you can protest, do you understand?" Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

Brooke nodded earnestly.

"Good."

Madam Pomfrey walked out into the hall and called out to Katie Bell, a Gryffindor in Brooke's year to escort Brooke to the common room.

Once the two girls were out of sight and earshot of Madam Pomfrey, Katie turned to Brooke.

"Are you okay? When you didn't return to the dorm on Monday, Angie, Leesh and I were really worried." Katie told her.

"Minor concussion." Brooke said.

Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how, pray tell, did that happen?"

"Well, there was a book…"

Katie's eyes widened at those words.

"What? Did someone throw it at you? Was it a Slytherin? Oh my god, was it Malfoy? If I talk to him and find out that he did it because you're Muggleborn, I'll-"

"Kat, slow down. Three things. One, I never said anyone threw it at me. Two, if it had been Malfoy, I would have already taken care of him. Three, I can take care of myself, but it _is_ nice to know I have a friend who would beat up Malfoy for me." Brooke pointed out.

"Then how did it happen?" Katie asked.

"It was completely my doing. I used a summoning charm on a book that I needed from home, and it took a while to come, and when it did come, it hit me on the back of the head. I was in potions at the time, and Snape gave me detention! Can you believe how unfair that is? I can't." Brooke said.

Katie threw back her head and started laughing. The best thing about Katie was that she hardly ever giggled. Brooke was disgusted by giggling.

When the other girl could speak again, she hugged Brooke lightly and said.

"Brooke, you never cease to amuse me."

Brooke feigned hurt.

"I can't believe you find humor in my pain and suffering. I'm truly wounded, Bell." She placed a hand over her heart. "My mind simply cannot process it."

"Oh, last names, eh? Well Middleton, you seem to have forgotten the fact that your mind is a puzzle that has no answer." Katie teased.

When they reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, Brooke stopped and said, "Catklep."

The portrait smiled and said, "Incorrect, my dear."

"What? I could've sworn the password was-"

"Wanglewort." Katie said, cutting Brooke off.

The Fat Lady smiled and said, "Correct."

The portrait swung open.

"What was that?" Brooke asked as the two girls climbed through the portrait hole and into the currently empty common room.

"What was what?" Katie asked.

"The password?"

"Well, you have been in the hospital wing for three days, so…" Katie trailed off.

"Touché." Brooke said as she took her wand from her pocket.

"What are you doing now?" Katie asked.

"Well, I'm going to get my bag, and since Madam Pomfrey wants me to rest, magic is the best way to go." Brooke responded.

"Also, you're too lazy to climb the stairs to the dorm, right?"

Brooke grinned and said, "Oh, Katie, you know me so well."

She waved it in the direction of the girl's staircase and said, "Accio bag."

A moment later her school bag came zooming down the stairs and she caught it before it hit her.

"I caught it this time!" Brooke said triumphantly.

"Good job." Katie said laughing.

Brooke sat down on the couch and pulled out her Potions book, a piece of parchment and a quill as Katie headed for the portrait hole.

"Well, Brooke as much as I want to stay here with you and skip History of magic, if I skip another class, I'll have a week of detention with Filch." Katie said.

"Well, I have to get started of this essay on the uses of… uses of… Huh. Now that's kinda sad. I don't know what I'm supposed to write the essay on." Brooke said.

"It's the uses of unicorn tail hairs." Katie said helpfully.

"Thanks. Oh, and take good notes for me!"

"I'll try." Katie promised.

"What do you mean, 'I'll try'?" Brooke asked.

"If I don't fall asleep."

"Oh."

"See you later."

"Kay."

Katie left and Brooke wrote her name ant the date and the title on her parchment. After a few moments of staring into space she set down her books.

"Well, I tried." She said to no one in particular.

_Hmm, I guess Chloe really is rubbing off on me._ She thought.

She lay down on the couch and closed her eyes. Soon, she was asleep.

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a bad case of writer's block, a lot of homework (eighth grade sucks!) and my sister is visiting.** **Anyway, down to business! If you like the Hunger Games, there is a story by delcatty456 called The Inaugural Hunger Games. It's SYOT! Just sayin'. Review! PLEASE! I need ideas and inspiration! **


	10. A Dream from the Past

**Disclaimer: I'm terribly sorry, but I am not J.K. Rowling. Because if I were, I'd write a whole lot more books. I only own the Middletons**

_*dream*_

Brooke opened her eyes and found herself in her kitchen at home, looking at an eleven year old Chloe and a four year old Aiden, who was using a spoon to shoot bits of soggy cereal at Chloe, who was trying to catch them in her mouth. Brooke smiled and watched as the scene progressed until a piece of cereal hit their mother, who was standing at the stove, making eggs.

"Kids, stop playing with your food." She said without turning around.

"Yes, Mum." They said in unison, turning back to their food.

Just then the eleven year old Brooke skipped into the kitchen, sat down at the table and poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Brooke, know what?" Chloe asked.

"What?"

"I have this loose tooth, right, and I can turn it all the way around, wanna see?"

A horrified and disgusted look came across both the older and younger Brooke's faces.

"No, I don't wanna see it." Little Brooke exclaimed.

"You sure 'cause you're missing out on all this." Chloe said, twisting her tooth around.

Brooke shuddered.

"Mum!" Little Brooke wailed.

Mrs. Middleton turned around and shot a glare at Chloe.

"Chloe, stop tormenting your sister and eat your breakfast."

Chloe sullenly took a bite of her cereal.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Mrs. Middleton sighed. She took the eggs off the stove.

"I have to answer that. Stay out of trouble would you?"

All three children nodded as their mother left the room.

"Us? Trouble? Preposterous!" Chloe muttered.

She took a bite of cereal and yelped.

"What is it Clo?" Aiden asked.

Chloe lifted her hand to her mouth and spat blood. She squinted at her hand and triumphantly picked up her tooth.

"Brookie!" she called in a sing-song voice and got up.

Little Brooke's eyes widened as she also got up.

"You wouldn't." She said nervously, backing towards the exit.

"Oh but she would." Brooke murmured as Chloe sprung forward and began chasing Little Brooke, who sprinted into the living room and hid behind her father, not noticing the unfamiliar man sitting across from her parents.

"Oi! What is it this time?" her father asked.

"Bloody tooth... Chased me… Completely unsanitary..." Brooke spluttered as Chloe advanced.

"Freeze!" Chloe stopped dead and looked at her mother whose eyes were blazing.

"Sit. We have company. And I distinctly remember telling you to stay out of trouble." She said in an eerily calm voice.

The man, who had a very white beard and was wearing a dress, was watching with an amused look on his face. When Chloe and Little Brooke were seated, he spoke.

"I assume this is Chloe and Brooke?"

Little Brooke nodded, while Chloe asked, "What's with the dress?"

Brooke chuckled at her sister's blunt nature, while her mother gasped.

"Chloe Anne! Apologize right now!"

"Sorry." Chloe muttered.

"It's quite alright, my dear." The man said kindly.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was just explaining to your parents how you have been accepted and will hopefully be joining us in September."

The two girls were shocked into silence.

Finally Little Brooke spoke up.

"So, Mr. Dumbledore, what you're saying is that were wizards-"

"Witches."

"Witches and we're going to school with… other… witches and wizards?"

"Correct."

The two exchanged excited looks.

"Cool!"

"And Mr. and Mrs. Middleton, you must realize that this is a boarding school of sorts and they will need the appropriate uniforms and supplies."

Their parents nodded.

"There is a place where you can procure such items and I will find a family that can help you."

"Alright. Who is the family?" Mr. Middleton asked.

"The Weaselys. Molly and Arthur. I will contact them tonight. They are very experienced in this field, seeing as they have three children already at Hogwarts. They have two boys that are Chloe and Brooke's age."

"Yes… and how long does this school run?" Mrs. Middleton.

"It starts on September first and ends in June. The girls will be attending for seven years."

"Oh"

"So, Mum can we go?" Chloe pleaded.

Their parents exchanged a look.

"Well… alright."

"Yes!" the girls screamed in unison.

Brooke smiled as she watched them dance around the room chanting, "Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hogwarts!"

Suddenly, Aiden appeared with a sad look on his face.

"You guys are leaving? Just like that? Why? Do you hate me? I promise if you stay, I'll never be annoying again!" Now he was crying. Brooke's eyes got teary up as she watched him cry

"No! That's not it at all, Aiden! I promise!" Chloe said.

"Yeah, we love you! It's just… we don't belong here anymore." Little Brooke tried to explain, reaching out to hug him.

He shied away.

"No! You're my sisters! Of course you belong here!" he shouted.

"No we don't. We need to be with people like us." Chloe said.

"Stay! Please stay!"

Little Brooke shook her head sadly.

"You know we can't. Aiden, you're a smart kid. Can't you see that we have to go?"

"No! You hate me! That's why you're leaving! Fine! I hate you too!" he screamed as he ran upstairs.

*end dream*

Brooke jerked awake and realized that she was still on the common room couch. She looked at the clock and saw that she had been asleep for a couple hours and it was almost time for dinner. She heaved herself up from the couch and waited for the room to stop spinning before she headed for the portrait hole. On the way down to the Great Hall, she ran into her sister.

"Hey Brooke, what are you doing out of the hospital wing?" Chloe asked.

"I convinced Madame Pomfrey to let me go."

"Bet that wasn't easy." Chloe said laughing.

"Nope, I had to tell her I would do nothing but sleep." Brooke responded.

"Lucky. If I knew all I had to do was get a concussion and I'd be able to sleep all day, it would've happened a long time ago." Chloe said wistfully.

Brooke laughed as they entered the Great Hall and sat down next to each other at the Gryffindor table.

"So who got detention while I was out cold?" Brooke asked.

"Nobody."

"Nobody? I thought you and Fred would have tried to get ahead while I was out."

"Nope. That would be unfair." Chloe said putting some mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?" Brooke asked.

"What?"

"I mean think about it. You, playing by the rules?" Brooke pointed out, serving herself some green beans.

"It was my idea, really. Fred was like, 'Let's use this to our advantage and get ahead', and I was all 'No that's not fair. We should wait for her to get better.'" Chloe said proudly, not seeing the skeptical look Brooke was giving her.

"Actually, it went more like her and Fred plotting to get ahead and me calling a timeout in the game." George said, sitting down across from them.

"Nuh-uh!" Chloe said.

"Uh, yeah, it was." George said, helping himself to dinner.

"Speaking of Fred, where is he?" Brooke asked, looking around.

"Oh, he's somewhere. How's your head?" George asked.

"Okay, I guess."

Suddenly, Fred materialized and plopped down next to his brother.

"Well that was fun."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Hexing Malfoy with Ginny. Nothing beats brother sister bonding time." He answered.

"Why were the two of you hexing him?" Brooke asked.

"More importantly, where was I when this was happening?" Chloe asked.

"Most importantly, why was I not there?" George asked.

"No reason, I don't know, and I'll explain later, to answer all your questions." Fred said as he grabbed a chicken leg and proceeded to stuff his face.

"Gross." Brooke said, looking away.

"Anyway, did you hear about what happened to Lauren Harrison?" Chloe said leaning forward.

"What?" the three asked in unison.

"I don't know I was asking you guys."

"Chloe!" Brooke groaned.

"What?" Chloe responded defensively.

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act like there was something very important we should know and then say that?" Brooke said.

"Well excuse me if…"

Fred and George watched as the two sisters shot responses back at each other and stayed quiet. After all, the last time they had interrupted while the Middletons were fighting, The two girls had turned in them with identical looks of annoyance on their faces, snapped stay out of this, and suddenly were on the same side as they cast a silencing spell on them.

The argument lasted until they reached the common room and they suddenly acted as though nothing had happened and were laughing and joking with each other.

Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged, Fred wondering if all girl were bipolar and George thinking about how strange the Middletons were.

"Well, Chloe, I'm not tired 'cause I slept most of the day, so you just run along to bed and go to sleep while I try to catch up in school." Brooke said gesturing to the pile of books she had left on the couch.

"Okay. I'm not going to argue with that. More sleep for me." She headed over to the girls staircase and paused. Then she turned and said, "Night, Fred. Night, George."

George nodded and Fred said "Yeah, G'night, Chloe."

She smiled and headed up the stairs.

Brooke sat down on the couch and picked up some parchment and a quill.

"Well, you two better head up. I gotta write an essay for potions that is due in two days, read over the notes I missed in all the classes and choose a plant to write about for Herbology, so Goodnight, to you sirs!"

"But-"George protested.

"I said, 'Goodnight!'"

"Okay, okay, keep your pants on. 'Night." Fred said as Brooke began to write.

"Freddie, I think we just got kicked out of the common room." George said slowly as they entered their room.

"I think you're probably right."

There was a silence.

"Hey Fred?"

"Yeah, George?"

"Why were you and Gin hexing Malfoy earlier?" George asked.

"He said something about Chloe that I'd rather not repeat." Fred answered, lying down on his bed.

"Freddie, Freddie, Freddie, it is so obvious that you like her, mate."

"What? I don't! She's a friend and you would do the same for Brooke!" Fred said quickly.

"Denial is a river in Egypt." George said in a sing-song voice.

"Keep talking and I just might have to drown you in the Nile." Fred muttered as he closed his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Goodnight dear brother." Fred said.

"Goodnight, Fred." George said, a little uneasily.

Back in the common room, Brooke finished up her essay and stretched. Then she gathered up her stuff and headed for the stairs. When she entered her dorm, she dumped her stuff on the floor.

"I'm home!" she sang.

Alicia, Angelina, and Katie sprung out of bed and hugged her.

"It was so empty without you!" Alicia said.

"Yeah, so don't go giving yourself anymore concussions!" Angelina said teasingly.

"How did you- Katie?"

"Guilty!"

Brooke laughed.

"Well, sorry I woke you up."

"Yeah, don't do it again." Chloe said from her bed.

The four girls laughed and went to their beds while Brooke changed into her sleep clothes. When she had brushed her teeth, she climbed into bed she was suddenly tired again.

"Goodnight!" Katie called.

The other girls also said their goodnights, except for the Middletons, who were already asleep.

**Heyyyy! How're ya doing? Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Chapter 10! Whoo-hoo! I hope you liked it! How's about you tell me what you thought in a review? Reviews, reviews, reviews, they make the world go round, they make a lovely sound, they sound like this: review, **review**,** **review!**


End file.
